criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Entering Hell
Entering Hell is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the sixty-fourth case in Explore the World and the one hundred and seventy-eighth overall. It takes place in East Asia appearing as the fifth case in the region. Plot After receiving help from Aida Ashridge and the Zodiac, the team headed to Tokyo to trap Dark Lotus. Takagi offered to give Bradley and the player a tour of the city before Dark Lotus arrived. While out on one of the streets, the trio stumbled upon the body of yakuza mobster Yashima Natsu, his throat cut open. Nia confirmed that Yashima's carotid arteries were slit by a long, sharp blade, before the pair went on to suspect geisha girl Saika Yuuko, yakuza head Izumo Yutaka, and aristocrat Lawrence Osborne. As the pair recapped the investigation, Takagi insisted that she'd just been sent a burner phone from Tadashi. Takagi then reluctantly answered a call from Tadashi who asked how his little sister was. Takagi quickly cut him off and asked to know why he was calling, prompting Tadashi to explain that he'd left some information on the murder in the Miyako family home. There, they also found reason to suspect detective Nadine Emerson who was investigating the yakuza. Spencer then informed the team that Tokyo was being hit by city wide technological attacks. Takagi soon traced the hacks to the Miyako family home and the team raced there, only to find no trace of Tadashi. A deflated Takagi then told the team she was going back to her workshop. Finally, the team were able to arrest Izumo for the murder. Izumo initially laughed off the accusations and told them they had no proof, prompting Bradley to present the evidence one by one to the mobster. Izumo then went silent before clapping and congratulating them, admitting that he did kill Yashima. He explained that Yashima was his most loyal supporter and follower, but had become distracted after he started dating his girlfriend. Izumo then received word that Yashima had gotten his girlfriend pregnant and that he was planning to flee Japan to elope with her, thus leaving the yakuza. Furious that his most loyal supporter defected, he sharpened his sword and followed Yashima, where he slit his throat as a signal that no one could escape him. In court, Judge Armstrong sentenced Izumo to life imprisonment, prompting Izumo to say that he wouldn't spend a day behind bars. Nadine then presented all the evidence acquired against him through her investigation, prompting Izumo to go quiet once again. Elvira then had Izumo taken to the cells. Outside the court, the burner phone Takagi received from Tadashi started ringing, and on the other end: Aida. Aida quickly told Takagi to put Connor on the phone, soon addressing him and going on to explain her plan. She recounted how she broke Tadashi out so he could assist with the technological side of capturing Dark Lotus, telling the team that she'd plotted everything to lead Dark Lotus to the yakuza den. Aida then insisted that before she did so, however, she needed one of them to dress up as her with the pieces supplied in a box on the main street. Aida also told them that if it wasn't one of the team who dressed as her, she wouldn't lead the hunter to the den and the plan would be over. Connor reluctantly agreed and Anya volunteered to disguise herself as Aida, soon finding the box Aida supplied. After Penelope equipped Anya with some protective gear, Anya headed to the yakuza den to prepare. Later on, at the den, Anya (disguised as Aida) waited for Dark Lotus to strike. With the rest of the team surrounding the building, Anya waited nervously and paced around. Suddenly, Anya's communication was cut off and the yakuza den filled with smoke. The team desperately called out for Anya to respond but heard nothing back, soon seeing that Anya was missing once the smoke had cleared. They quickly searched around and accessed a CCTV camera in hopes of seeing what had happened, eventually finding footage of a hooded figure snatching Anya under the smokescreen. With a sigh, Connor told the team to head back to the plane. Meanwhile, Takagi requested the player and Bradley's help in going back to the Miyako family home so she could get closure on her relationship with her brother. After a while of rooting through boxes, Takagi found a film and played it, soon discovering it was a film made by her parents with footage from her childhood. After watching the film and seeing her brother Tadashi in it, a tearful Takagi thanked the pair for helping her and confessed that the brother she knew was gone and that she had accepted that. Afterwards, as the team recapped in the plane, a worried Riya confessed that she hadn't seen Takagi for a while either. Bradley, who was visibly panicked, then raced in and insisted that he'd found a note from Takagi. He confessed the note explained that Tadashi had told Takagi that he and Lawrence were hiding in Fukuoka so he could explain everything, and that Takagi had gone to stop the pair once and for all. Bradley soon insisted that he wouldn't let them hurt her and pleaded that they head to Fukuoka to find Takagi, prompting Connor to plot a course to the city to stop any further bloodshed. Summary Victim *'Yashima Natsu' (found dead in the streets, his throat slit) Murder Weapon *'Samurai Sword' Killer *'Izumo Yutaka' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect goes to sento baths. *The suspect eats tofu. *The suspect plays arcade games. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a power crystal bracelet. Suspect's Profile *The suspect goes to sento baths. *The suspect eats tofu. *The suspect plays arcade games. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a power crystal bracelet. *The suspect wears white. Suspects Profile *The suspect goes to sento baths. *The suspect eats tofu. *The suspect plays arcade games. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears white. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats tofu. *The suspect plays arcade games. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears white. Suspect's Profile *The suspect goes to sento baths. *The suspect eats tofu. *The suspect plays arcade games. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears white. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer goes to sento baths. *The killer eats tofu. *The killer plays arcade games. *The killer wears a power crystal bracelet. *The killer wears white. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Tokyo Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Fabric, Wallet) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Kimono; New Suspect: Saika Yuuko) *Interrogate Saika on her kimono found in the crime scene. *Examine Wallet. (Result: City Map; New Crime Scene: Yakuza Base) *Investigate Yakuza Base. (Clues: Cigar Box, Striped Pieces, Crate) *Examine Cigar Box. (Result: I YUTAKA; New Suspect: Izumo Yutaka) *Question Izumo on his friend's murder. *Examine Striped Pieces. (Result: Tie Label) *Examine Label. (Result: Lawrence Osborne's Tie; New Suspect: Lawrence Osborne) *Question Lawrence on his presence in Tokyo. *Examine Crate. (Result: Samurai Sword) *Analyze Samurai Sword. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats tofu) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes to sento baths) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Confront Tadashi over what he knows. (Attribute: Tadashi eats tofu; New Crime Scene: Miyako Family Home) *Investigate Miyako Family Home. (Clues: Tadashi's Files, Memory Stick) *Examine Tadashi's Files. (Result: Morse Code) *Examine Morse Code. (Result: Morse Code Identified; New Suspect: Nadine Emerson) *Question Nadine on her presence in Tokyo. (Attribute: Nadine goes to sento baths) *Examine Memory Stick. (Result: Data) *Analyze Data. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays arcade games; New Crime Scene: Road Signs) *Investigate Road Signs. (Clues: Torn Painting, Japanese Dagger) *Examine Torn Painting. (Result: Risqué Painting) *Question Saika on the victim's painting. (Attribute: Saika goes to sento baths, eats tofu, and plays arcade games) *Examine Japanese Dagger. (Result: Japanese Writing) *Analyze Japanese Writing. (06:00:00) *Confront Izumo over his death threats. (Attribute: Izumo goes to sento baths, eats tofu, and plays arcade games) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Tadashi over the technological attacks. (Attribute: Tadashi plays arcade games; New Crime Scene: Quiet Pond) *Investigate Quiet Pond. (Clues: Faded File, Lawrence's Blazer) *Examine Faded File. (Result: File Information) *Examine File Information. (Result: Information Deciphered) *Confront Nadine on her past relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Nadine eats tofu and plays arcade games) *Examine Lawrence's Blazer. (Result: Old Photo) *Confront Lawrence about the photo. (Attribute: Lawrence goes to sento baths, eats tofu, and plays arcade games) *Investigate Samurai Statue. (Clues: Sheath, Broken Plate) *Examine Sheath. (Result: Beads) *Analyze Beads. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a power crystal bracelet) *Examine Broken Plate. (Result: Japanese Plate) *Analyze Japanese Plate. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears white) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to To Hunt or be Hunted (5/6). (1 star) To Hunt or Be Hunted (5/6) *See what Aida wants. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Tokyo Street. (Clue: Unmarked Box) *Examine Unmarked Box. (Result: Aida Disguise) *Analyze Aida Disguise. (06:00:00; Reward: Aida Ashridge Outfit) *Investigate Yakuza Base. (Clue: Ice Bucket) *Examine Ice Bucket. (Result: Broken CCTV Camera) *Examine CCTV Camera. (Result: Footage) *Analyze Footage. (08:30:00) *See how you can help Takagi. *Investigate Miyako Family Home. (Clue: Toy Box) *Examine Toy Box. (Result: Old Film) *Analyze Old Film. (04:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Bradley Bourne) *Find out why Bradley's panicked. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:East Asia (UnknownGamez)